Moonlight
by flutterfloods
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive got sent to a new school and met a strange man who saved his life, but with a price. In a quest to figure out more about his savoir, Ciel's life got totally flipped around. Demons, contracts, romance, and intrigue await in this Twilight/Black Butler crossover.
1. Goodbyes and Chainsaws

**This is my first fanfiction! Please rate and review, I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/Black Butler**

* * *

Sitting next to me in our car, I stare at my mother, Rachel. Her long blonde hair is dirty and her face is a pale, sickly color. Her blue eyes seem almost crazed as she looks me over, yet the tears that stream down her face almost seem to calm her down. I knew that this will be the last I'll get to see her for a long, long time.

"Ciel," she whimpers, as she grasps my hand. "Do your best here. Be sure to write to me and your father when you get the chance."

"Of course," I reply, "I will make the house of Phantomhive proud." I grip Mother's hand tightly for a heartbeat, and then let go, stepping out of the car. I stare at the massive building directly in front of me that is to be my new school, but then look back, expecting to see the car driving off into the distance. However, it's already gone. I took my first step closer to fate, with both a strange sense of anticipation and a suitcase full of my possessions.

* * *

SLAM!

Something crashed into the locked door of my bedroom. I assumed that it was the housemaster telling me to wake up as to start my first day at Earl Grey Academy, or EGA for short.

"Coming!" I called out, as I buttoned the white undershirt to my new school uniform, which, besides that, consisted of a black vest, shorts, and a red bow. Buttons used to be quite troubling, however, with the help of my father I eventually learned how to dress myself.

SLAM!

The door sustained another direct hit, but I heard the clanging of keys and realized that the lock to it was turning. I finally tied the knot to my bow just as a female with long red hair, a red jacket, glasses, and heels barged into my room.

"Up, _up, _UP!" She yelled, her voice strangely low for that of a woman's.

"As you can see," I calmly replied, "I am already quite awake, Miss."

"Oh, no time for that! Your day has begun! Here, take a schedule!" She handed me a pamphlet, which I gladly accepted.

Turning on a heel, she stomped out of my room. I could hear yelling and guessed that she must be bothering some other poor students whose bedrooms are close to mine. I looked at my schedule and saw that the first class listed was biology. It was about to start! I sighed. Lateness was not one of the characteristics I want teachers to see in me. Gathering my courage, I stepped out of my room and made my way to the classroom.

* * *

I pushed open the heavy door, and saw that the room was ordered with two rows of tables leading up to a board at the front of the room near a desk, which I assume is the teacher's. The door is at the back of the classroom, and I realize that it is the only one- the only way in and out of the room.

I can see no teacher, which is strange. I'm not the only one late. All the students stare up to look at me, and I hesitate in the doorway, unsure of what to do. There are two students seated to a table, and everyone has a partner except for one student in the back row. Keeping my head down, I quickly walk closer to him, and can make out red eyes and black hair. He looks much older than most of the students, I figure that he must have been held back. He doesn't seem to notice or care as I slowly sit down next to him. I don't even bother to ask him if it's ok. It _is _the only seat open, after all.

Just as I push my chair in closer to the table, the door opens with a crash and a figure enters through it. I recognize her as the woman who so rudely woke me up this morning. She's carrying a red chainsaw as she makes her way to the front of the classroom, sending a gust of wind in her wake. She eventually arrives at the board and begins writing down today's lesson. Instead of paying attention to her, I put my peripheral vision to some use and silently stare at my new partner. His expression changed- instead of looking bored and not seeming to notice me, he looks as if in pain. I wonder, what could possibly cause that? The teacher does have a chainsaw….no, I abandon that idea. I would have seen him be attacked had that happened. His hands grip the underside of the desk, and I notice that they make indentations in the wood. Just who is this guy?

Too curious to let this go, I make a mental note to learn more about my new partner. School suddenly just turned a hell of a lot more interesting.


	2. Social Requirements

Before I knew it, I was done with my morning classes. I knew I was hungry, because my stomach rumbled loud enough to catch the attention of passersby. As a one hour break period was allowed before afternoon classes, I decided to go to the cafeteria. I followed a large group of students who I assumed were going there, keeping my head down as to not attract any unwanted attention.

Sadly, my plan didn't work, as a boy and girl on the fringe of the group walked up to me. The boy had blue eyes and blonde hair, and I noticed that his bow was untied. I recognized him, he was in one of my classes- math, I believed. The girl had two blonde drill pigtails, and was wearing a skirt instead of shorts. I realized that must be the uniform for girls. How...different.

"Hi!" The boy said to me, and waved. "You're the new student. Ciel, right?"

"Yes," I replied. Someone must have been paying attention during the horror of my self-introduction. Strangely, the only teacher who let me introduce myself to the class was the one in math.

"We're going to the cafeteria," he said, and pointed to himself and the girl. "Want to sit with us? It must be hard being the newbie. You'll get used to it, though." He smiled at me, and I stared at him in disbelief. Maybe I'd actually end up making some friends here.

"Yeah!" The girl agreed. "Come sit with us. The more, the merrier. My name's Elizabeth by the way," Elizabeth said, quite smugly. "You can call me Lizzy."

"And my name is Alois," Alois stated.

"Ok, let's go get some food. I'm starving," I said, getting to the point.

"Let's!" Lizzy and Alois chimed in unison, which I can't say that I didn't find creepy.

* * *

After I bought and payed for my lunch, which consisted of a slice of cake, numerous lollipops, and a soda, I sat down at Alois and Lizzy's table. They stared down at my plate in surprise.

"T-that's your lunch?" Alois asked me, eyes tearing up.

"Yes…" I said, unsure of what he was getting at.

Alois threw back his head and started laughing, while Lizzy looked embarrassed.

"Sorry about Alois. There's nothing wrong with your lunch, really." She punched Alois lightly in the arm and gave him a look. His laughter eventually quieted down.

We made small talk for a while, and I almost ate all of my lunch, but then _he _walked into the cafeteria. My biology partner. Along with four other people who looked almost like him. The group of five walked over to a table in the corner of the cafeteria, not even bothering to get any food.

I stared at them, noticing that they shared many of the same facial features. They almost seemed like siblings.

Alois noticed me, and whispered into my ear, "That's the Michaelis family. All super hot, popular, and totally unreachable."

"Who is the one with the black hair?" I asked him, not even trying to hold back my curiosity anymore.

"Well, two of them have black hair. The one with glasses' name is Claude, while the one without is Sebastian." Alois answered, a blush appearing on his face at the mention of Claude.

"Sebastian," I breathed. So that was his name. _Not so mysterious anymore, are you?_

Suddenly, as if he heard me, Sebastian's head snapped up and he looked directly at me. The look he gave me was one of pure, white hot hatred. I saw him stand up, mouth, _sorry,_ to his siblings, and practically run out of the cafeteria.

The stalker inside of me wanted more than anything to get up and follow him.

I decided to give in, and do so.

I jumped out of my seat, and Alois and Lizzy got up as well.

"Ciel, what are y-" Lizzy cut herself off when she noticed Sebastian had left from his table.

"Sorry," I told my new friends, and then bolted after Sebastian.

I saw him turn a corner around the hallway, and then enter the main office of EGA. I put my ear up to the door to listen in on him, wondering what I could have possibly done to make him want to go to the front office.

"-sfer. Really, just in biology. I'm sure you can figure out a way to make it work out for me." His muffled voice traveled through the door.

_Transfer? He wants to transfer out of biology? Does he really hate me that much?  
_No. I couldn't let this happen. I needed to know more about Sebastian.

_But what can I do?_

I decided to do the only thing I could. I slammed the door open and barged into the front office. Sebastian turned around with a look of panic in his eyes. His hand covered up his mouth and nose as he whispered, "Excuse me," to the secretary. He then passed me, bumping into my shoulder, before stepping out of the doorway and out of my line of sight.

"Is there anything you need, sweetie?" The secretary asked me, a look of question in her eyes.

"N-no, I'm fine." I ran out of the office and back to the cafeteria, where upon realizing that the free period was already over. I went to the rest of my classes almost robotically, wondering how my first day at school could get any worse.


	3. Robins and Ravens

"Uggh," I sighed, as I rubbed my eyes. I knew that I really shouldn't be obsessing over Sebastian, however he was all I could think about...

I sighed again, and pulled on my uniform. I wondered what would happen in biology. I shivered at the thought of that icy glare that _he _gave me when I saw him last. Oh well. It was time to get this over with. At least the red haired woman didn't come to wake me up this morning. I could manage that on my own.

* * *

_Deep breaths Ciel. You can do this._

I took a shaking step into biology, and looked around the classroom for a familiar pair of red eyes. My own traveled to our table, and I was surprised to find that nobody was there.

_He's absent. Must be sick._

I sat down at the table, alone. The teacher still hadn't arrived yet. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw somebody's elbow lean down on the tabletop.

"Hey, little Robin," Said a man with light purple eyes and bright blonde hair. He leaned in close to my face. His vest and undershirt were unbuttoned, leaving his chest exposed. He smelled like heavy perfume, and I gagged.

I leaned away from him. "Get away. You have your own partner."

"Oh little Robin. You're the only one for me," He said, leaning in closer, now only centimeters away from me.

"Well f-,"

SLAM!

The arrival of the teacher cut me off. She once again ran up to the front of the classroom, more flustered that ever. This time, she didn't even have her chainsaw.

The creeper sat down in Sebastian's chair and scooted _very _close to me. I shifted away.

Suddenly the teacher screeched, "Attendance! Is anyone missing?"

"Sebastian," I yelled out, noticing how sad teacher looked due to that news.

"Oh, too bad. I just hope that Bassy is ok," She said, gloomily.

_Bassy? Just what kind of a teacher is she anyway? She never even told me her n-_

"Ok!" The redheaded teacher projected, voice reverberating around the classroom. "Today we are going to be discussing stem cells! Take these lab sheets and write words on them! Do your best!" She then passed out the lab sheets, placing one on the table that me and the pervert now, apparently, shared.

"Looks like we _are _partners now, my beautiful little Robin," He said, "Don't worry. I, Aleister Chamber, will do all the writing as not to get your pretty little hands dirty." Aleister beamed at me. It was like the air around him was sparkling.

Disgusted, but just a little pleased, I decided to allow him to write for me. I might as well use him while I get the chance.

We switched off answering questions, with him of course doing all the writing. We finished early and I raised my hand to call teacher over.

"My my! Done already. You students are so very smart." She took the paper and inspected it closely. "Everything is right! And who answered these questions?"

"We switched off," I replied.

"Ciel actually answered one more question then I did," Aleister corrected.

"Good job you two." Teacher looked at me. "Oh! And Ciel, when Sebastian gets back, I expect you to still partner up with him.

"Yes m'am," I added, but I knew that I would have anyway.

* * *

Classes and days passed by in a blur. Before I knew it, a week had passed without Sebastian. I began to assume that he would never reappear.

* * *

Another day, another biology class. I entered the room and robotically walked to the table, expecting to see my regular partner, Aleister. However, it was _him._ It was Sebastian. Sitting at the table. Looking at me.

_Don't freak out Ciel. Don't. Act normal._

I sat down, and scooted to the farthest possible edge of the table. I mentally went over yesterday's lesson so that I would be ready for today's, when suddenly-

"Hello. Your name is Ciel, Right? Ciel Phantomhive?" His crimson eyes stared into mine and I felt a shiver go down my spine. The way that he looks at me. It's almost as if- no. I have to say something. But what? What do I say to him?

"How do you know my name?" I blurted out.

_Augh. Why did I say that? He must think I'm an idiot._

"What?" He replied, still staring at me. _When he does that, I swear…_

"My name. How do you know me? I never introduced myself to this class." I mumbled, unsure why he was even talking to me.  
His eyes widened, as if I'd said something I shouldn't. Which I probably had.

"Sorry," I said. "Never mind." I looked away, completely aware that he was _still_ staring at me.

The teacher entered the room, but I was too entranced by Sebastian to notice her. I felt almost paralyzed, like a bug caught in a spider's web.

"You're not from around here." He told me. It was a question, but he seemed so positive he was right that it came out like a statement. Cocky.

"I'm from England." But he probably knew that already. Why else would I have an accent?

"What brings you to America?" He asked, an actual question this time.

"My parents sent me away to get a better education. Or so they say. EGA is supposed to be one of the best schools in America." I probably sounded like some stuck up rich kid to him.

"I see. Do you miss them?" He questioned again.

"Why are you so interested?" I decided to question him this time. "I'm an open book."

"Not at all," Sebastian told me. "I find you very hard to read."

I looked down, embarrassed. I noticed that although I had initially sat as far away from Sebastian as possible, I was now close enough to touch him. A strange desire coursed through my body and I decided to take the initiative. I took my hand and, very lightly, brushed it against his.

I sucked in air with surprise when I felt him. He was cold as ice.

He looked at me with surprise and then shifted his hand away, just as teacher announced, "Ok! Time for you kids to go to your next class!"

Sebastian jumped up and walked quickly out of the room, leaving me to stare at his retreating back in awe.


	4. Dance with the Devil

I left the biology classroom, surprised to see Alois leaning on a wall opposite the doorway. He held a paper bag in one hand and was making a fist with the other. He spotted me and pulled me out of the oncoming traffic of students heading to the cafeteria.

"Ciel!" He grinned at me. "Look outside. It's snowing! C'mon, we've got to go!" He grabbed my hand with more force then I knew was humanly possible.

"But Alois, it's lun-"

He cut me off. "Oh shushers. Here look, I brought a slice of cake for you." He opened up the bag he was holding, revealing one slice of chocolate cake.

"C'mon! You can eat it outside," Alois said.

Well, he did get me a slice of cake. I might as well.

"Fine," I said, and we both ran into the cold.

* * *

Alois handed me the cake as I sat down on a bench near the parking lot.

"Hey Ciel. You go ahead and eat that cake, I'm going to go find Lizzy. She probably went to the cafeteria. I'll be right back," Alois said, as he ran back toward the building.

"Mmmph!" I responded, chewing on a mouthful of the cake. I watched him until he disappeared into a crowd of other students, and then focused on finishing.

I was barely paying attention to anything other than what I put in my mouth when suddenly, I heard screams. I looked up, and then saw a flash of black coming straight toward me. I barely knew what was going on, when suddenly I felt a sharp, stabbing pain in my right eye. Fire. My eye was on FIRE! I screamed as it felt like my eye was literally being ripped out of its socket. The pain became one intense point of BURNING.

But then it was gone. Nothing.

I tried to lift my eyelids but then realized they were already open. Everything was dark. Cold. I couldn't feel the bench that I was eating cake on just moments ago. I realized that I must have fallen. Strange, because my body was not in pain. My right eye, however, was.

I felt a weight lift off of me and I realized that the darkness was an arm over my face, shielding me. Protecting me. I then felt cold, but in a different way from before. I realized that somebody had set me down on the asphalt of the parking lot. Crimson red eyes flashed down at me. _Sebastian?_

"CIEL! CIEL!" Somebody was screaming my name.

_People care about me? Mother? Father?_

The world faded to black as I lost consciousness.

* * *

"Ciel. _Ciel. _CIEL!" I shot up to a sitting position and tried to open my eyes. I realized I was sitting on a bed, but I still couldn't make out exactly where.

"W-wha? What?" I slurred, just making out the blue eyes and blonde hair that belonged to Alois.

"Oh Ciel! Thank god you are alright!" Alois cried, tears streaming down his face. "I-if something had happened, If you had d-died…" He sniffled, looking me over. "Ciel, I-I'm so sorry." He said, as if in pity.

"What? What happened to me Alois?" I frantically wondered what his pitying tone could mean.

Alois wiped his nose on his sleeve, leaving behind a long trail of snot. I could make out that he walked away from me for a second, but then he returned, grasping a mirror which he directed toward me.

My face. Unscarred, except for an eyepatch over the right eye. I gasped, my eyes fully open now.

I realized that I could see out of my right eye even though the eyepatch covered it, little holes providing access to almost full vision.

_What happened to me? Sebastian was there. I saw him. _

"A-Alois," I whispered, shaking with fear of the unknown. "What happened to me? Where am I?"

Alois refused to meet my eyes as he said, "You were hit by Aleister's van. He spiraled out of control and practically destroyed the bench you were sitting on. Luckily, Sebastian was there. He said that your eye was practically ripped out. He probably put the eyepatch on you to cover it up.

You're in the hospital. I was allowed in as a visitor."

Just as Alois managed to tell me what happened, a nurse walked in. She took Alois to the corner of the room and whispered, "Visiting hours are over. Please allow the patient some time. He'll be set to go shortly."

"Of course," Alois replied, mouthing, _see you soon, _in my general direction before leaving, with the nurse heading out behind him.

I mulled over what Alois had told me, but noticed that everything didn't add up. If my eye had been 'practically ripped out,' then why was I still able to see out of it? My fingers crept up to my eyepatch, planning on taking it off, but a cold hand stopped me.

"Sebastian?" I looked up, and he had somehow materialized next to me. His red eyes looked red, but a duller shade than what I was used to seeing. His hair was messed up, but it didn't seem to be on purpose.

"That's not a good idea," Sebastian told me, as his gaze lingered on my new eyepatch.

"You saved my life. That car should have hit me. I should be dead right now, but instead only my eye got injured." I noted, "Why shouldn't I get to see what happened?"

I shook my hand out of his grip and made a move toward the eyepatch again, just becoming more curious. Sebastian didn't make a move to stop me, and I yanked the eyepatch off, preparing for the worst.

Blinking twice, I reached for the mirror and got a good look at my face. My left eye was blue as ever, while my right was almost purple. A strange symbol wrapped around my cornea, a circle with a star inside. The mark of the devil.

"Sebastian what the hell-" I began, but Sebastian was gone, leaving me alone to my thoughts.


	5. Aftermath

Eventually, the nurse came back in the room, and told me that I was set to go. I returned to my bedroom back at EGA, immediately pulling off my uniform and climbing into bed. With questions haunting my mind, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

That was the first night I dreamt of Sebastian. I ran toward him, calling out his name. I was never able to see his face, and I could never catch his attention. He just kept wandering away, always out of reach. I woke up, shaking in a cold sweat as if a nightmare had haunted me. The funny thing was, though, I didn't feel scared. I was intrigued by him. I had so many questions that I needed him to answer, and I could feel myself becoming more and more frustrated with him for not telling me what I felt I needed to know.

_Ready or not, Sebastian, I am going to figure out your secrets._

* * *

I walked through the halls, heading to biology, when I suddenly was surrounded by numerous students, questioning me about the incident in which I almost lost my eye. I couldn't blame them, if a kid started wearing an eyepatch around to school every day, I would be curious too. Among them were Aleister, Alois, and Lizzy.

"Oh Robin, I am so sorry!" Aleister whimpered, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I shook him off, "it's ok, really. No hard feelings," I lied. Of course there would be hard feelings. A mixture of your terrible driving skills and whatever Sebastian did to me just banished me to wearing an eyepatch for life.

"Really? I'm so glad. T-the eyepatch does suit you, though. It accentuates your face quite nicely." He added.

Inwardly I cringed, preparing to say something insulting back to him. However before I could get anything out, Alois and Lizzy literally hurled themselves at me, almost toppling me over.

"Oh Ciel!" Lizzy gasped, "Your eye!" Her eyes widened as she took in my eyepatch. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to come visit you while you were at the hospital. It's just….family stuff, you know?"

I smirked at her, "Of course. No worries."

"Ok Lizzy. C'mon, we have to get to class. Ciel, we'll see you at lunch?" Alois began to walk down the hallway away from me.

I agreed, and Lizzy followed the blonde boy down the hallway without a second glance, mixing in with crowds of other students.

* * *

I kept my head down and walked the rest of the way to biology, parting my hair to the side to somewhat cover up the fact that I was wearing an eyepatch. I entered the room, and made my way over to Sebastian, who was sitting at our table. I sat down, preparing to ask him what had happened, when the teacher barged in the classroom. The first day she arrived on time, and it was the day when I needed to talk to Sebastian the most. _Perfect._

Class began, and Sebastian never talked to me once. It was almost like he was ignoring me, waiting for just the right time to tell me, or not to tell me at all exactly what had happened. Class ended, and I quickly ran out of the room, heading to the cafeteria. I knew I was being a wimp, but that just didn't matter to me anymore.

_Ciel, promise yourself, by the end of the week, you WILL figure this out._

I promised it, as well as swearing to never procrastinate again.

* * *

I payed for my lunch, which was sadly only a water bottle- I really wasn't very hungry. Probably because of Sebastian.

I sat down on Alois's right, Lizzy to his left, and made small talk, pretending like everything was normal.

This time, Alois made no comment on my 'food' as I sipped my water, focusing on the entrance to the cafeteria, waiting for Sebastian to arrive.

Instead of _him_, however, I found my eyes meet another familiar face. Aleister. He held my gaze as he sashayed over to the table, sitting down in an unoccupied chair directly across from me. Alois raised his eyebrows, but was considerate enough not to tell Aleister to leave. Lizzy, on the other hand, totally ignored him and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"So, Robin," Aleister began, leaning across the table to get closer to me, "I hear there's a dance coming up."

Yes. Of course. EGA had one dance, and one only, and it was coming up next month. I tried to block the event from my mind, as I was a terrible dancer. And I didn't expect anyone to ask me either, but clearly, Aleister was interested. Time to turn down a potential suitor.

"Would you be interested in going with me?" He asked, grasping my hand and locking eyes with me.

_What? Going with you? Do you not see how wrong that is? Firstly, you are a….guy. And I'm a guy. _

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry Aleister. Thanks for asking, but I'm not going to the dance."

"Not going!?" He said, looking totally baffled. "How can you not? Everyone will be there."

I tried to come up with something to let him off easily, flipping through millions of ideas in my mind.

"Um, I'm going to-" I tried to think of major cities in America, one popping into mind first.

"Seattle! Yes, I'll be in Seattle then. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh. I….see. Have fun then, Robin." And with that, he got up from his seat and made his way out of the cafeteria, probably to find another person to go ask.

As I watched him leave, a flash of red from an isolated corner of the cafeteria caught my attention.

I shivered, and the feeling of being watched crept upon me. I turned my head toward the supposed offender, but all I could see was shadow.


	6. Fancy a Butler?

My day went by quickly after that- Sebastian was in none of my other classes, so everything was as uninteresting as ever. I walked back from my last class, which was gym, sweaty and sore. I made my way to my bedroom, eager for some much needed sleep.

I fished around the pockets of my shorts and found my room key hiding within their depths. Turning a corner in the hallway, I could see that the door to my room was already open. I put my key away uneasily, and pushed the door open all the way, flicking on the lights.

My room was a mess. The contents of my suitcase, which consisted of all my belongings, were strewn out on the floor, as well as pillows from my bed. Homework which I had carefully put away was torn and ripped beyond repair. The covers on my bed were pulled back, although I knew I had made it that morning.

I gasped in shock, my hand coming up to my mouth.  
_What happened? What should I do? C'mon Ciel, think of something._

I knew I was too tired to actually do something productive, so I decided I would tell the housemaster in the morning. I picked up the ripped pillows from off the floor and set them on the unmade bed, climbing into it even though I knew I should have changed out of my uniform. I stared up at the ceiling while I waited for sleep to overtake me, when I noticed that a strange symbol was...painted? No, not painted…

_Whatever._

Painted on the ceiling, taking up about half of the wall space. It looked strangely similar to the symbol that was on my right eye.

_The mark of the devil,_ I thought.

Without thinking about it further, I was washed over in blackness, and promptly went to sleep.

* * *

"Young master?"

* * *

"Young master?"

Someone was shaking me, trying to wake me up.

_Young master? What is that?_

"N-no…let me sleep for just a little longer…" I mumbled a reply.

"Come now, young master. You have duties you must attend to." The voice said, sounding strangely familiar. No- not familiar, it was…

"_Sebastian?!_"

I shot out of bed and opened my eyes, looking for the man in question.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian asked. He wore a black suit and white gloves, managing to pull of the look. For some reason, he bowed to me, and then pulled me out of the bed and into his arms, bridal style.

I looked at my surroundings, I was in my bedroom at EGA. However, instead of my room being a mess, it was in pristine condition.

"Sebastian, did you do this? Why is my room clean?" I demanded.

"Why of course I did it, young master. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't perform a task as simple as this?" He smirked at me.

"Why do you keep on calling me young master?" I questioned him again.

"Would you prefer 'your highness?'" Sebastian cocked his head to the side.

"Um…" Unsure of what to say, I desperately tried to worm my way out of his hold, but his grip was firm.

"Now now, young master, you're not trying to escape, are you?" Sebastian's mouth parted to a slit and his warm breath fell on my face. "You can never escape. Our contract is final." His hand crept up to my mouth, lingering on it, but then passed under my eyepatch, sliding it up over my forehead.

"You can never escape," He repeated, his eyes glowing red. Suddenly, his face was inches away from mine, but it was not a face anymore. It morphed into darkness, and then, that darkness was inside me.

It was eating away at me.

From the inside.

I screamed, immense agony taking over every cell in my body.

* * *

"AHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHH! AHHhhh?" My screams slowly faded away when I realized that there was no pain. I shook in a cold sweat, remembering what I thought had just occurred.

Where was Sebastian? He was holding me...and then?

I realized I was once again lying in my bed, but this time nobody woke me up but myself.

_It was a dream. Only a dream. Calm down, Phantomhive. Everything's fine._

Hell. If that was a dream, then that meant that my room was still destroyed.

I looked up, expectantly, but there was no symbol painted on the ceiling. The room itself was as clean as ever. My homework was put away, undamaged, my suitcase closed and tucked in a corner, and the pillows I was laying on were unripped, and very soft.

_How is this possible?_ I thought. _Unless…the dream…_

As the only lead I had, I thought the dream would be my one way ticket to answers. As it turns out, I was right.


End file.
